Play time
by Rena Fair
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving different K pairings getting some much needed, and steamy actions. So grab your cooling packs kids, this is going to be an extremely hot and bumpy ride. Pun intended.
1. MikoTotsu - hormones

I want to write an omegaverse fic for Totsuka and Mikoto, but my brain has been horribly unresponsive ever since I've finished college so now I'm stuck in a rut. I wanted to write something though, but I have no motivation to create a plot, and I also want to improve my sex writing skills, so PWP it is.

If you guys have a request; rare pairing, or how you want the sex to go, then by all means..flood me with messages/reviews and I'd be more than happy to indulge in your perverted fantasies. We're all perverts here so no need to be shy, but just so you know, I'm not comfortable with writing shota so please don't make me do that if you can.. Other than that, come at me bruh!

Enjoy this Mikoto x Totsuka smut in the meantime. Peace!

Work made by a fan, for fans.

* * *

"You're coming with me," Mikoto smirks out to Totsuka as he pins the smaller man against the bar's wall.

Normally, Izumo and the rest of Homra would be there but lucky for the King, it's an off day for everyone. A certain blond bartender won't be there to nag him about taking care of the bar's pristine looks, and no clansmen in sight to give him headaches, even Anna is staying with Kamamoto during the weekend. For the entirety of the day, it would just be him, Totsuka, and an empty room.

As for Totsuka, he had wondered why Mikoto suddenly called him out to the bar only to find himself in his King's grasp the moment his foot stepped in. The young brunette was surprised at first, thinking his King needed to put a stopper to his powers again; but one look at Mikoto's eyes and he knows it's not the King's powers that needs to be sated. Oh no, it's his _**hormones**_. That's how Totsuka finds himself being slammed to the wall and his King looming over him, his shirt and hair dishevelled from holding himself back while waiting for the vassal.

"King," Totsuka meekly smiles out as he tries to reason with the sexually depraved man, only to have his neck assaulted before he could do anything. "King!"

Gnashing his teeth against Totsuka's pale neck and eliciting some moans from the younger man, Mikoto continues his ministrations until there's a highly obvious and angry looking mark on the skin. However, the King isn't sated with just a large love bite on Totsuka's neck; he craves for the man and his attention, wanting nothing more than Totsuka's affection on him and him alone.

It's well-known amongst the Homra members that their King and vassal are _very_ affectionate with each other, though they don't know whether they're actually lovers. Of course, Mikoto and Totsuka would give extremely vague responses when asked, but only they themselves know that they've been together for years and moving under the radar is a secret fun they both have.

"King, let's take this upstairs," Totsuka breathes out as Mikoto unbuttons his jacket and sneaking a hand under his shirt. The redhead leers down at his little lover for a few short moments before smirking in a suggestive way that promises no rest for Totsuka. The vassal chuckles a little and yelps in surprise when Mikoto carries him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, his ass in full view for Mikoto to grope and play with. "Stop groping them," the vassal admonishes gently only to have them groped harder.

Mikoto doesn't say anything, merely going up the stairs slowly while toying with Totsuka's pert backside. He enjoys how his vassal is squirming slightly when he plays around and in between Totsuka's cheeks, the pants may be there but the friction just adds the pleasure and mounts up frustration because the King hardly teases. With a finger, Mikoto jabs his vassal's entrance through the pants, causing Totsuka's breath to hitch and his legs to open slightly wider. The King can already feel a wet spot forming on his shoulder as Totsuka continues to tremble.

Finally, after what felt like ages, they finally reach Mikoto's room where the King then unceremoniously drops his vassal onto his bed before climbing on top of him. Oh how he loves seeing Totsuka's face so flushed, his hair messed up and his clothes rumpled everywhere, it's only a matter of time before he's completely debauched.

"Mine," Mikoto growls out with a smirk as Totsuka smiles and reaches up to him.

"Yours," Totsuka reply as the two seal their lips together in a passionate kiss. While Totsuka is concentrating to breathe during the heated kiss, Mikoto made good use of his vassal's absentmindedness to strip him off his pants and boxers, leaving Totsuka's lower half completely naked. When the two separate for air, Mikoto wastes no time in getting Totsuka's shirt off too and letting his eyes roam his vassal's body. "That's not fair King, take off your clothes too," Totsuka pouts and lifts the hem of Mikoto's shirt slightly.

Narrowing his golden eyes, Mikoto strips himself off of his shirt and practically pounces the younger man, his clothed erection rubbing against Totsuka's and creating delicious friction that spills moans from both their mouths. Their hands touch each other everywhere and Totsuka finds his nipples being toyed with by Mikoto's highly talented mouth. Spreading his legs further on impulse, Totsuka shivers from the pleasure Mikoto is giving him just by licking and lightly biting the two now erect nubs. The vassal reaches down to touch his arousal, but Mikoto's hand grabs his by the wrist and pins it above his head.

"You're not allowed to touch," the King rumbles, his voice deep and sultry causing Totsuka to whine slightly. With one hand keeping both Totsuka's wrists above his head and his mouth busy with the vassal's nipples, the King reaches his free hand towards the readily opened bottle of lube on the bedside table and skilfully squirts a hefty amount onto his palm. A helplessly watching Totsuka can only shiver in anticipation when the hand reaches his entrance. He could see Mikoto's own arousal tenting in his pants, but somehow it's as though today the King wants to tease him instead of ramming in like normal.

Smirking, Mikoto pushes in two fingers at once, earning a high keening sound from Totsuka. "King, please stop teasing," the vassal breathes out when he feels the fingers scissoring inside of him, loosening his walls and sucking the fingers in. Mikoto merely responds by attacking his neck and collarbones again, marking every inch of the pristine skin there and leaving Totsuka's nipples standing hard from the previous assault. Another finger slips in and Totsuka opens his legs as wide as he could, feeling full yet at the same time, not enough.

Mikoto loves feeling Totsuka's hole twitching around his fingers, he loves seeing Totsuka's toes curling and uncurling from the pleasure he's getting, and he definitely loves when Totsuka's back arch whenever his prostate is being rammed on. "King, King…" Totsuka moans out, his arousal twitching and leaking with pre-cum as Mikoto's fingers continue to stretch his insides. Releasing Totsuka's wrists, Mikoto grabs the base of his vassal's arousal in order to stop Totsuka from cumming first. "King, let me cum, I want to cum," Totsuka wails out as Mikoto continue to hit his prostate dead on.

A fourth finger goes in and Totsuka's mind shatters as he writhe and bucks his hips to dislodge Mikoto's grip and get some much needed release, unfortunately, the King is still in the mood to play with his lover. Pulling his fingers out, Mikoto unzips his pants to release his hard cock into the cool air, and at the same time he burns the image of Totsuka writhing under him with his hole twitching into his mind. With a growl, the King pushes his cock into Totsuka's stretched hole in one go and releases the grip he has on his vassal. Totsuka came with a scream of Mikoto's name and splattered his seed all over his and Mikoto's chest. The King lets his vassal regain his breathing for a while before thrusting in and out with force, causing Totsuka to grab the mattress under him to steady himself.

"King, King! Slow down!" Totsuka wails as Mikoto grabs both his ankles and spreading him further. The brunette could feel himself getting hard again from the force of Mikoto's thrusts and reaches a hand down to his lower belly. Mikoto is by no means small; he's got a thick girth and a long phallus, and seeing how slender Totsuka is, he could sometimes feel Mikoto's cock drilling into him when he places a hand on his belly. That's exactly what he's feeling right now under his palm. Another strong thrust hitting his prostate and Totsuka screams again, his legs now on his King's shoulders as his cock bounces around with the force of Mikoto's pounding.

"You're going to take in all of what I'm giving you," Mikoto grounds out as he bites Totsuka's collarbone yet again causing the younger man to groan and wrapping his arms around his King's neck.

"Yes, yes please give it to me. Give me your cum, I want your cum, fill me up!" the vassal cries out as Mikoto increases the strength of his thrusts. They both know they're close, Totsuka feeling a powerful orgasm from the pit of his stomach and Mikoto's grunts seem to have increased with his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin is loud in the small room but is quickly drowned out by Totsuka's rising cries as Mikoto's hands busy themselves with his vassal's nipples, pulling and pinching them in time with his thrusts.

"I'm cumming, King, I'm cumming!" Once, twice, and Totsuka chokes out a scream as his cock squirts his seed out for a second time that day and his hole squeezing down on Mikoto as though it never wants to let go. Mikoto only groans low in his throat as he releases strings of hot seed into Totsuka's bowels when he feels the flesh around his cock clamping down, drawing out his ejaculation. Totsuka loves feeling the warmth of his King inside his belly, and would prefer not to wash out the redhead's deposit despite knowing better. The two slowly gather their breaths and calming down from their high, Mikoto pulling out his member gently from Totsuka's still twitching hole.

Chuckling, Totsuka looks up to Mikoto, "King, you sure came a lot today, it's overflowing." True enough, trails of semen drips out of Totsuka's entrance and onto the bed sheets below, staining them. Pulling a disapproving face, Mikoto reaches down to the bedside table's drawer and rummages around for something. Totsuka watches his King with rapt attention when the redhead suddenly brought out a butt plug and shoves it into Totsuka. The brunette jumps a little in surprise at his King's actions, but smiles nonetheless. Apparently he wasn't the only one who dislikes washing Mikoto's seed out.

"I'll bring some water," the redhead suddenly announces and gets off the bed to walk over to the door. Just before he turns the handle however, he turns to look at a bewildered Totsuka with a predatory smile. "You're going to need your strength for what's up next."

Totsuka's eyebrows shot up, but he returns the smile and opens his leg wide for what's to come.

* * *

Excuse the poor writing skill, I rarely write smut, and it's super late here, and I haven't had dinner. So, what do you guys think? If you like it, leave a review/fave/follow, if you don't, feel free to back out now because well..it's your choice whether you want to stay or not, I won't be held responsible if your mind broke anyway.

Any requests? I'm open.


	2. ReiMisa - crossdressing

I received quite the request in one day, and I'm pretty happy. Thank you for those who reviewed/alerted/favourite this thing, it made my day, you guys are the best.

For this chapter, I listened to _TopazDove_ 's request, but don't worry, everyone will get theirs in the upcoming chapter so no need to fret. _TopazDove_ requested a pairing between Reisi and a cross dressing Misaki, hmm let's see what my brain conjures up shall we?

* * *

There are a lot of things Reisi enjoys with his superior intellect; one of them is people watching at the mall. Seeing everyone minding their own business, scuttling about with their needs and wants, children crying or laughing whilst the parents are busy, Reisi somehow finds joy in viewing everything as he finds humans to be quite the conundrum. Currently the Blue King is supposed to get some supplies for Scepter 4, but his clansmen can afford to wait a little longer, they're not children and his Vice-Captain is there to keep everyone in line.

She'll be fine, what could go wrong?

Leisurely walking through the clothes section of the large mall, Reisi takes note of the women's style for the season and is quite impressed with the amount of frills this time around. _I guess summer makes people want to feel light_ , Reisi thought quietly as he gently runs a finger over the soft fabric. He was about to turn away when someone caught his attention. Someone with short chestnut coloured hair, a short stature, and blazing hazel eyes. What's off about the person is that he's wearing a maid's outfit.

An elegant brow rises curiously when the Blue King sees his rival's vanguard talking animatedly to some passing female customers, a deep red blush dusting his cheeks. _Now why would Homra's vanguard be cross dressing as a maid all of a sudden?_ Reisi ponders, his eyes sweeping over Misaki's form. Somehow the vanguard looks absolutely stunning in the black and white maid dress, the skirt barely covering his bottom and his legs covered with white thigh high socks, leaving the absolute territory something to be desired for. Reisi continues to ravage Misaki with his gaze and wonder if this is the reason why Fushimi is always so fixated on the vanguard, Misaki looks too good to pass up.

Feeling something inside of him snap, Reisi makes his way towards the oblivious red clansman. "Now isn't this something you don't see everyday," he drawls out with a smile, causing Misaki to jump a little in surprise.

"You...Blue King!" the vanguard growls out in menace, but the blush is still on his face.

"Why are you in a maid's outfit might I ask?" Reisi leans forward slightly causing Misaki to take a step back. "I'm not Fushimi-kun, it's alright Yatagarasu," the King continues knowing the vanguard was about to shove him off and telling him that it's none of his business. Reisi knows that Fushimi loves teasing the shorter boy, so perhaps by giving him a false sense of security that he won't be teased might make him open up more.

True enough, Misaki's posture relaxes somewhat. "They wanted an assistant, but I didn't know it's for the women's clothing section," he mumbles out in embarrassment, if only he'd read the details better, this mess wouldn't happen in the first place. Humming thoughtfully, Reisi leans a little more and circles his arm around the smaller man's waist earning a yelp from the vanguard. Misaki tries to struggle free when he suddenly feels the King's fingers pulling the skirt upwards.

"This outfit suits you, Yatagarasu," the King whispers lowly as he slowly backs the vanguard to a quiet area of the women's section where there are plenty of clothes to cover them. Reisi knows that he's not himself, that something inside him is controlling him but with Misaki looking so good like that, it's hard to reign in the foreign feeling. Misaki tries to fight back but he slowly starts to feel good with Reisi's clever ministrations. He's been missing Saruhiko, he's missing the taller boy's touch, and he's missing them so much that he would gladly accept Reisi's hold on him. Eyeing the changing rooms just nearby, Reisi quickly carries Misaki into one and locks the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the vanguard spits out vehemently when Reisi lifts his skirt up higher to play with his briefs. His voice hitches the moment Reisi slips a finger into his hole and his mouth captured into a searing kiss. All form of protests are now forgotten from his mind now that he's being assaulted with pleasure from top and bottom, and Misaki subconsciously wraps a leg around Reisi's waist whilst rubbing their clothed erections together.

They separated from the kiss to gulp in some much needed air when Reisi spins Misaki around to face a full body mirror behind him. "I want you to look at yourself when I drill my cock into you, and when you shoot your seed out," Reisi growls out with a smirk. Misaki then realizes that the person talking is no longer the calm and composed Blue King, but something deep and unknown, the same thing that sometimes get a hold of Mikoto causing the Red King to lose control of himself. Misaki was about to retaliate when Reisi bites his neck roughly, earning a howl from the vanguard, though his voice is muffled by one of Reisi's hand covering his mouth.

Not wanting to waste time, Reisi pulls up the vanguard's skirt and pulls his briefs down to his ankles where it's caught in the black heels Misaki is using. Then, the Blue King releases his erect cock to smear his pre-cum around himself so it won't hurt the petite red clansman. Misaki could see how big the older man is and swallows a little, he's never had something that big into him before, but then again he haven't had a cock for a while either. Misaki could feel his own cock twitching under his skirt and he opens up his leg in preparation for Reisi to penetrate him.

Reisi somehow isn't satisfied yet with the way Misaki looks, so he grab a hold of both the younger man's thighs and lifts him up while spreading him open at the same time. Now, Misaki's hole is in line with his cock, and the younger man have no choice but to brace both his hands against the mirror causing him to become unable to touch his own arousal. Perfect.

Misaki is surprised at the obscene way Reisi opens his legs, and realizes a little too late on the Blue King's scheme. "Munakata-san…" was all that escape his lips when he's suddenly stuffed full of Reisi's cock. A shot of pre-cum squirted out of Misaki as he screams silently, his skirt now soiled while Reisi trembles behind him in order not to cum right then and there. "Use one of your hands to pull your skirt back from your cock, I want you to see yourself later when you cum," Reisi grounds out, his voice coming out raspy as he controls himself. Shakily, Misaki reaches down to tug the hem of his skirt from covering his arousal, and now have full view of himself in the mirror.

With Misaki now in full view, Reisi pounds himself into the vanguard relentlessly, reminding the smaller man to keep his voice down least they want people to find them. Misaki complies and bites the inside of his cheeks as the pleasure continues to mount up inside of him, the changing room now smell of sweat and sex as Reisi continues. More pre-cum dribbles out Misaki's slit every time Reisi rams on to his prostate and his hands clench into fists as Misaki tries to hold back on his orgasm. The vanguard is completely incoherent as Reisi picks up the speed of his thrusts.

"You'll look even more stunning with my cum flowing out of your hole, Yatagarasu. For a few days, they'll live inside of you, swimming in your bowels before dying in vain. Too bad you can't conceive, because I'll be spilling a lot inside of you," Reisi smirks out, his personality a complete hundred eighty change than how he'd normally be. Hearing all those words directly to his ear, Misaki snaps and his eyes roll to the back of his head from the powerful crash of his orgasm. The sound of his seed spurting on the mirror is absolutely filthy and brought out Reisi's own orgasm, the force behind it is so strong that small streams of his fluid squirts back out of Misaki's hole.

Reisi notices how Misaki's cock is still twitching out his semen and smiles, realizing that the younger man haven't had a partner in a while. Pulling out of the vanguard, Reisi gently sets the younger man down only to find him unable to stand, so he lowers the crow even more until he's on his knees. "Are you alright, Yatagarasu-kun?" he asks, the fog in his mind now clearing and he could think straight again. Pulling out a handkerchief, Reisi gently wipes the boy's butt cheeks and mirror, cleaning their sexual trace in the changing room. He knows it won't be comfortable for the younger man to walk around especially with so much seed inside of him, so he places his handkerchief under Misaki's hole to catch the dribbling fluid.

Misaki's voice is too dry for him to give a proper reply so he opts to just nod his head. The Blue King wasn't kidding when he said he's going to spill a lot inside of him, the crow felt completely stuffed even when his hole is no longer filled with the older man's cock. Breathing deeply to calm his racing heart, he looks at the mirror to see Reisi catching the fluid that's dripping out of his hole and the blush on his face darkens.

"You're crazy, Blue King," Misaki rasps out and pulls on his briefs. Reisi only beams at him when the vanguard wobbles to his feet to straighten his clothes. "I'm going to the toilet, don't you have a job to do?" he continues though his voice holds no venom. Reisi hums in reply, the smile still on his face but devoid of any malice that was there earlier.

"Then I'll be taking my leave, you should take care of yourself, Yatagarasu-kun," the Blue King replies before leaving the changing room, leaving an annoyed but secretly satisfied Misaki inside.

Once Reisi is outside the mall, he checks his Weissman level and found it to be fluctuating a bit, wondering if the change in his personality earlier had anything to do with it. He's always prided himself in keeping the primal desire that is the Slate's will at bay, unlike Mikoto who allows it to consume him and manifest itself using his flames. Then again, he's never felt so light on his feet before; perhaps letting the Slate control him once in a while isn't that bad.

He's going shopping again tomorrow.

* * *

The 'absolute territory' area is the bare skin between the skirt and the socks covering it, it's a moe feature for the Japanese. The more you know.

I'm sorry if this didn't turn out like you'd hope for, I'm an absolute trash when it comes to super dominant guys so for some reason, Reisi goes mental in this chapter. I promise I'll do better in the next chapter.

Now don't we all love a maid Misaki? Imagine him serving you at a cafe and go 'welcome back, master!' as you walk in through the door. Why did I make him into a maid? Because maids are all the rage when it comes to sexual advances (for some weird reason) so I went there. Next chapter coming up tomorrow! Keep your eyes open, I don't even mind some AU or omegaverse if you guys want it.


	3. KurohShiro - aphrodisiac

Well well, apparently TopazDove loved that chapter. Thanks!

Yes, you guy are allowed to make more than one request so keep 'em coming, just be patient though because I now have quite a few requests. This time, it's not about our Red and/or Blue clan and their Kings, but our sweet, airheaded little Silver King and his loyal black dog.

* * *

Normally it would be Kuroh who would be buying the groceries, but the black dog had snapped at him for lazing around all day at home, so now as punishment, Shiro had to make the trip to the grocery store with a long list of items that needs to be bought.

"Let's see, we've gotten the shoyu sauce, and some bread, oh we also got the mayonnaise and basically everything else. Time to head home," the Silver King chirps out happily as he throws away the piece of paper Kuroh had given him. Skipping out of the store, Shiro trots back home merrily when he passes a dark alleyway that's only lighted with a dim purple light. Curious, he peeks into the alley and sees a small stall illuminated by a strobe light.

"What's this?" he muses curiously and steps in. The stall is small, but holds a variety of bottles all in different shapes, sizes, and colours. Looking around, he notices a small, clear vial that holds a pink liquid inside and reaches out for it when he notices someone lurking at the stall's corner.

"I see you've set your eyes on that one," the owner rasps. Stepping out of the shadows, Shiro could see a beautiful lady dressed in a thin purple fabric to cover her breasts and another fabric around her legs like a long skirt, a lighter shade of purple around her arms and her jet black hair is decorated with gold ornaments. Despite wearing that amount of fabric, they're completely see through. He would've been appalled had he not been exposed to Neko so much. Those silver eyes of hers seem to implore him and keeping him from leaving, her smile seems friendly enough but seems to be hiding something more mischievous. "That vial is very special you know."

"Special? Is it a perfume?" Shiro asks, trying with every ounce of his being not to bolt. She chuckles lightly and reaches for the bottle, Shiro could see how well manicured her nails are. The woman plucks the vial off the shelf and dangles it in front of him, her eyes narrowing knowingly.

"This is no perfume, it's a special essence to make anyone relax," she purrs out. "Just one bottle of this, and you'll feel more relax in one day than you do in one year."

Shiro hums lightly when she says that. Shady alleyway, weird lady, strange bottle, it's like some cliché scene in some low budget show. _I'm not in an anime, and Kuroh has been driving me crazy lately. I need some R &R_, Shiro thought as he eyes the vial tentatively. He wants to buy that, but obviously something as unique as that is going to cost a fortune, and he's used most of his money for the groceries. The lady seems to notice this however.

Grabbing one of Shiro's hands, she turns his palm upwards and gently places the bottle. "Take it, you seem worn out, I can see it in your eyes," she smiles out. For a second there, Shiro could've sworn he'd seen a pair of bone wings protruding from her back, but believes that his mind is playing tricks on him. The woman was right; he really is worn out if his imagination is giving him weird images like that. Thanking her gratefully, Shiro trots out of the alleyway and heads straight to Ashinaka High dormitories. Meanwhile, the woman giggles to herself as she returns to her shadowy spot. _Ah, youth, that boy is going to be in heat all night._

Once he returns to his room, Kuroh immediately greets the younger boy with a scowl. "Shiro, you're late. Did you get everything on the list?"

Waving off Kuroh's annoyance, Shiro presents his roommate with the large grocey bag. "Everything's in here Kuroh. What are we having tonight?" he asks only to be told that it was a secret and a delicacy. Dejected, Shiro decides to play with Neko only to find her missing. When asked, Kuroh merely replied that she's wandering around outside somewhere.

"Cats never stay in one spot for long, they're curious creatures, but that girl isn't even a cat to begin with, perhaps she's just bored staying with me," Kuroh grumbles out as he sorts through the groceries. Shiro only chuckle at his partner and toys with the vial he had so carefully hidden between his shirt and jacket. While Kuroh is busy preparing dinner, the King decides to relax for a while. Since the vial is so small at the length of just his middle finger, he thought that the liquid would provide him with a short amount of relaxation.

 _That lady said this is equivalent to a year's worth of relaxing, what harm could happen?_ Shiro thought with a smile. Uncapping the top, Shiro gulps down every last drop, surprised at the rather sweet and tangy taste the liquid provide. Licking his lips, he puts the vial down on a stand and brings out the table for the food later on before going to his room to change. That's when he suddenly feels hot, as though his body is burning from the inside out and he suddenly crave fomr something to be stuck inside of him through his hole.

 _Hot, too hot. I want it in me_ , and yet Shiro doesn't even know what 'it' is; only the carnal desire to have this sudden spike of lust sated. With his shirt halfway unbuttoned and his pants unzipped, Shiro tumbles out of his room in search for Kuroh who's busy preparing the rice. When the black dog notices his King looking zoned out and practically trembling, he immediately drops everything to check up on Shiro.

"Shiro, oi Shiro, are you alright?" he asks and checks over the King's temperature. He notices how warm the younger boy is and wonders if he suddenly got a fever, when the bulge between Shiro's legs caught his attention. "What happened to you?" the black dog, now suspicious, takes a whiff of Shiro's breath and realizes the strange scent. He knows this smell, it's a highly concentrated liquid aphrodisiac that's been circling around Japan lately. Many people, males and females alike, fell victim to this drug and went on a sex rampage for hours, some of them needing to be hospitalized because their body couldn't handle the sudden chemical change. The Gold King, the Blue King, and surprisingly even the Red King are tracking down whoever is responsible for the aphrodisiac's distribution.

Three Kings are on a hunt for the aphrodisiac, and one of them got dosed, Kuroh wonder how this airhead managed to get the title of a King, and the Silver King's title no less.

"Kuroh," Shiro moans out breathily, sending a cold shiver down the black dog's spine. "I want…" the younger boy didn't continue but the flush on his face, and the forming wet spot on his pants told Kuroh all that he needs to know about what the other boy wants. Kuroh doesn't feel comfortable doing this, and he really doesn't want to do this, but if not then Shiro will be whining out all night and his situation might get worse. Kuroh isn't taking any chances. Stripping off his apron, the black dog retrieves his King and carries him into his room before locking the door. Neko can deal with dinner alone for a while.

Blushing from head to toe, since he's never done this before, Kuroh strips Shiro's clothes off and tries to give him gentle touches when Shiro suddenly just jumps him and they both ended up on the floor with Kuroh on his back and Shiro above him. "I'm not waiting any longer, Kuroh," Shiro whines out and fervently kiss Kuroh who tries to collect his mind. Before he could compose himself, Shiro reaches down to insert two of his fingers into his opening in preparation of what to come, Kuroh's mind shatters again as he tries to take charge once more.

"Wait, Shiro, I've never-…"

"Never done this? Then leave it to me tonight," Shiro cuts Kuroh off and releases Kuroh's semi erect dick. Before Kuroh could say more, Shiro is already licking and sucking his phallus to full erection, the younger boy's ass up in the air with his hand still prodding his entrance. Deeming Kuroh to be completely prepped up, Shiro wasted no time in plunging himself down on Kuroh's dick in one go. Kuroh felt like cumming on the spot but he held back, it'd be embarrassing for himself to ejaculate so early even if he doesn't have experience.

No more words were exchanged between them as Kuroh concentrate on the feel of Shiro pulsing around him. The heat, the tightness, the _friction_ , everything feels so divine; masturbating couldn't hold a candle to the real deal. Shiro on the other hand is moaning throatily at the feeling of being completely stuffed. His prostate was hit dead on, and now all that's left is to release this heat inside of him.

Pulling out slowly until only the head remains inside of him, Shiro impales himself again and a spurt of his cum squirts out to hit Kuroh on the chin. Shiro apologizes for that by licking it clean. Again and again Shiro repeats the motion, first slowly, and then the thrusts starts to become faster and Shiro's moans fill the room. Kuroh could see his dick being swallowed by Shiro's hungry ass and could feel himself getting harder, the view was magnificent.

"Kuroh, you're so big, and full inside of me," Shiro keens out as he continues his ride on Kuroh and his hand pumping his dick. The tightening in his belly is stronger now and without warning, Shiro releases his cum in spurts all over Kuroh's chest, his hole clenching and unclenching from the force of his orgasm. Kuroh could see Shiro's eyes rolled back and drool dripping out his mouth, Shiro's face is in absolute euphoria as he cums and that made himself lose the little control he has and he too ejaculates into Shiro's ass.

"More," Shiro whines out as the heat continues to rage inside his body. Kuroh knows that Shiro will continue feeling the heat of the aphrodisiac for some hours so he figure he could help Shiro by sticking a toy inside of Shiro. The black dog knows that Shiro kept some vibrators and dildos at the back of his wardrobe; he just never said anything because it's Shiro's privacy. Pulling out of his King, and enjoying the view of Shiro displaying his ass like a cat in heat, Kuroh rummages through Shiro's collection and pulls out a big vibrator and its controls. He could stick this inside of Shiro and increase the vibrations every once in a while.

Seeing the vibrator, Shiro whines in anticipation and opens his leg wider for the toy to be able to go in. "It'd be too much for me to satisfy you for many hours, so this might help," Kuroh says as he slides the toy in easily. Shiro is so loose from the rough sex earlier that he wouldn't have trouble having two vibrators stuck into him. Thanking Kuroh breathily, Shiro was about to sit properly instead of having his ass in the air when Kuroh suddenly dials the vibrator to its highest setting. Shiro came with a scream as he splattered his juice everywhere on the floor and went completely limp once more.

"I'll be handling the controls tonight," Kuroh smiles out sadistically and slowly increase the vibrator's strength again. Even though the heat had dissipate a little, Shiro is still feeling uncomfortable but the constant vibration on his prostate is helping. Kuroh notices how Shiro is thrusting his hips a little as he increase the vibrations, but kept it low enough so Shiro won't come just yet. "Let's go have dinner, Shiro," Kuroh suggests and unlocks the door. Nodding his head, Shiro starts to dress himself, careful not to choose any fabric that would trigger his release just by rubbing against his dick.

The King never knew Kuroh had a hidden sadistic side on him, but if it meant spending the night having to cum and ease this heat inside of him, then he's not going to complain. He'd have to remind himself to tell the Gold King about that lady in the alley once his head is clear again. First thing first, eat dinner without having to explain much to Neko.

That ought to go well.

* * *

And so the room reeks of semen all night, lucky Neko was tired from her wandering if that's what you guys were wondering about.

Sorry for the late post, I got lazy, and it took a while for the idea to form inside my head. As you guys noticed, this chapter is longer than the other two, because I haven't written anything the past year, my writing is now a bit sloppy. Give it a couple days though, I'll be sure to be back to my top shape. Also if you guys were wondering about the bone wings reference, it was from 07 Ghost.

Have you guys seen/read it? It is awesome! The manga is completed for those who are interested, the anime however is dropped after season 1 for some absurd reason.. I really want a continuation of the anime! The tension between the two (a really hot blond guy and his cute little male brunette apprentice) is high! The feels will get to you, and you honestly don't know which character to love more.

I'm rambling. If you guys got anymore request, feel free to leave a review or pm. I'd love to hear your ideas and what you think of the chapters I've written so far.


	4. MikoRei - playground

Sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday; forgot to tell you guys that Wednesday is chore day so I couldn't exactly sit at my laptop and type away. So now you guys know that, note that there won't be uploads on Wednesdays, sorry for the inconvenience.

Anyway, two of you guys wants a MikoRei smut and one of them proposes them to have fun at the playground. Well, I merged both of those requests into one and..VOILA! You get yourselves some MikoRei smut at the playground. Enjoy~

* * *

Sucking in the much needed nicotine, Mikoto strolls around the park in the dead of night and simply refusing to return to bar Homra. If he does return, he'd fall asleep, and the nightmares will start to plague him every second of his rest. That, in turn, will make Totsuka worry, and that's the last thing the Red King wants. The autumn night air is cool enough, he'd calm down if he can find a place to sit in the empty playground.

Only to his surprise, it's not as empty as he'd thought it would be.

There by a large tree next to the sand box, stood the Blue King. Mikoto watches with rapt curiosity, wondering what the fourth King is planning so late at night. He could see how Reisi is lightly gripping the tree and a forlorn look on his face, when he suddenly turns around and stare right into Mikoto's eyes. If anyone were to say the Red King is surprised, he hid it fairly well and simply walks over to the swing set without sparing Reisi a glance. The Blue King merely eyes his rival suspiciously when the redhead doesn't do anything else.

"How unusual for you, Suoh Mikoto, to walk around aimlessly at night," Reisi says as he fixes his glasses. Leering at the other King, Mikoto merely grunts in answer and blows out another string of smoke before ignoring Reisi completely. He's in no mood to deal with the pompous King; all he wants is some peace and quiet.

Reading the situation and Mikoto's body language, Reisi concludes that Mikoto simply wishes to sit there quietly and gathering his thoughts. Somehow, the Blue King felt pity deep inside him for the other, he knows the dangers of the Slate's power when a King doesn't know how to control it, and Mikoto _definitely_ doesn't know how to control it. Reisi refuses to admit it, but he understands Mikoto to some level.

"Penny for your thoughts, Red King?" the captain asks in a somewhat friendly tone before taking a seat next to Mikoto. The redhead is clearly surprised at Reisi's friendly small talk, and even more so when he actually sat next to him but he doesn't reply to Reisi's question. It's awkward talking on friendly level like this, and even more awkward because they're sitting so close together.

Mikoto merely eyes his companion silently, part wondering why he's out here and part appreciating the Blue King's fashion sense. For someone who's got a stick stuck so high up his ass, Reisi knows how to look good. Donning a white collared buttoned shirt and deep blue jeans that hugs his figure splendidly, Reisi gives off a rather vulnerable if not approachable vibe. His violet eyes seem to sparkle even in the dead of night, but maybe that's because of the streetlights surrounding them. Looking away before the other could catch him staring; Mikoto spits out his cigarette and crushes it underfoot.

"Needed air," was all Mikoto answered. Reisi merely hums and tries to catch Mikoto's eyes, but the Red King doesn't seem to want to look at him but is instead staring at the tree he was at earlier. "You've fallen for the tree or something?"

Turning around, Reisi stares at the tree too before facing forward again. "Ah, there was a little puppy buried under that tree a few days ago. It was hit by a car and couldn't be saved, so I rested him there. Now the tree is part of it."

Mikoto merely blinks at Reisi's little story. Truthfully, he couldn't care less about some dead pup, but Reisi's gentle side intrigues him. And also freaking him out a little.

"Suoh, you seem stressed. Did the ruffian bar give you that much of a headache?" Reisi smiles though not without malice. Mikoto grins at him and stands up to tower over the Blue King. Seeing his old friend turned rival is always a pleasure, given the fact how his and Reisi's history is similar to Fushimi and Yata's. Before they were Kings of opposing clans, they were friends even if it was a short one. The moment the Slate chose Mikoto to be the Red King, he and Reisi had a fallout, and their friendship turned bitter until this day. Reisi prefers order after all, while Mikoto revels in chaos.

Grabbing Reisi by the collar, he pulls the other King to his feet easily. Reisi could easily fight back, but he wants this. He misses this, the rough handling Mikoto gives him, the rough sex that would then follow after one too many drinks in their favourite bar back then. Thanks to the Slate, their friendship was torn apart, and they had to get each other's attention by fighting due to the nature of their clans.

Not tonight though. Tonight, they aren't Kings, they have no clansmen, and they have no rivalries with each other. It's just two long lost friends who once held passion for one another before they were brutally separated.

Without warning, Reisi pulls Mikoto into a searing kiss and Mikoto happily respond by getting his tongue into the other's mouth, claiming every inch of the orifice. The Blue King's hands seem to have a life of their own as they sneak up Mikoto's shirt to touch the hot skin underneath, and Mikoto pushing a leg between Reisi's to feel the quickly hardening bulge there. Eyeing the tree, Mikoto slowly pushes Reisi back, though the other King doesn't notice this since he's too busy kissing and biting the redhead's jawline. He only manages to notice when his back had hit the tree bark.

"You're vulnerable, Munakata," Mikoto smirks out before diving in for a hard bite on Reisi's pale neck. The Blue King merely hisses in pain but also revel in the pleasure when Mikoto licks the small drop of blood that came out. Something about the motion is intoxicating, and Reisi could feel himself harden even more to the point of it being a bit painful. With Mikoto's hands pinning him to the tree on both side, Reisi finds himself unable to escape, but that would also mean he'd have to unzip both his and Mikoto's jeans.

Scowling a little for Mikoto's laziness even in sex, Reisi frees a hand from his groping on Mikoto's torso to unzip and release the redhead's thick arousal. The Blue King eyes the phallus with a slight tinge of envy, while his is long; it's nowhere near as thick and big as Mikoto. The redhead seems to notice this and pulls his face back a little to grin at the Blue King. "Like what you see, Munakata? You'll get it inside you soon enough," the redhead purrs and uses a hand to lower Reisi's pants.

Clashing their lips again, they relive the moment from when they were younger. They'd met at a bar and instantly noticed each other. Mikoto finds Reisi to be a goody two-shoes, while Reisi sees Mikoto in need of some serious education. They basically had hit it off right then and there; taking jabs at each other's appearance, way of talking, sense of clothing, and everything else that they can get. By the time they realized, they had drunk quite a lot, and found each other suddenly very good-looking. Lucky for them, the bar had private rooms and the two made use of one where they didn't come out for many hours.

Reisi definitely misses this. They continue to kiss and leave marks on each other's skin while Mikoto fumbles with Reisi's pants. Mewling lightly, Reisi wraps his legs around Mikoto and his jeans slip off his butt easily, Mikoto sneers.

"You haven't been laid in a while, Munakata," Mikoto barks out a laugh as he slips a finger into the throbbing opening. It's dry, but this is what they're used to after all. "I thought you'd be with that lieutenant of yours."

Groaning, Reisi instinctively close his eyes when his prostate is being massaged. "I believe she's into one of your boys," the Blue King voice out after gathering his thoughts. Mikoto sure knows how to work magic with his fingers; Reisi is having trouble keeping calm. The redhead hums curiously as he continues to play with Reisi's prostate and licking his lips at the same time, the Blue King looks ravishing enough to eat, but he'd leave rimming for some other time. Reisi isn't being naughty enough to be punished that much tonight.

Once he deems prepping is complete enough, Mikoto unhooks Reisi's legs from his waist, earning a small whine from the Blue King. "Relax Munakata," Mikoto purrs out, leaning his face close to Reisi and causing him to blush a pretty pink. "Turn around," the redhead commands, his eyes narrowing as a sign that disobedience will not be tolerated with. A shiver goes down Reisi's spine when being ordered by the Red King. People can say what they want about him, but Mikoto's commanding tone isn't something you'd want to disobey, not with that deep voice that promises punishment.

As much as Reisi wants to see Mikoto's face, he complies and turns around; bending at the waist a little so his ass is fully presented to Mikoto. The Red King appreciates this, and rams into the presented hole. Reisi bit his cheeks in order not to cry out, but that was absolutely painful, he can only hope he's not bleeding. "You're too tight, Blue King," Mikoto grunts out and Reisi could tell he's holding back from pounding him into oblivion. Breathing, Reisi relaxes enough for Mikoto to piston in and out at a slow pace.

Pain slowly turns to pleasure and before long, Mikoto's pre-cum is enough to lubricate Reisi's passageway for him to go at a brutally fast pace. The grip the redhead has on Reisi's waist is enough to leave bruises, and Reisi's grip on the tree is giving him splinters everywhere on his palm. Grunts and moan fill the dark playground and Reisi hopes with all his heart that no one would be waking up to find two men having rough sex under a tree in the middle of the night. It'd be hard, and uncomfortable to explain to the people there.

Angling his thrusts to continuously hit the captain's prostate, Mikoto grips harder and strokes the other's cock as well; he'd have Reisi cum first. Reisi on the other hand, is holding out as much as he can since he wouldn't know when he'd see the redhead again. More than anything, he'd love to keep Mikoto in his arms always, but that's not something he could do. Choking back a sob and feeling his resolve breaking, Reisi cums in spurt on Mikoto's hand, his legs trembling from the crashing sensation. With Reisi cumming and his cock getting clamped on so tight until he could barely move, Mikoto nearly cums at that moment too, but manages to held back by a hair's breadth. He'd have a little more fun thrusting before leaving his seed inside the Blue King.

Waiting a little for Reisi to collect his breath, Mikoto gently massages the waist he had so brutally hold on to with his strength. Just when Reisi thought he could take it easy, Mikoto resumes his pounding, earning a strangled yell from the over sensitized man when both his prostate and his limp cock are played with. "Suoh…!" Reisi grunts out, he could see stars behind his vision from the continuous stimulations, but despite his legs feeling like jelly, he's propped up by Mikoto's arms so he could remain standing.

Smirking, Mikoto bit down at the back of Reisi's neck, leaving an angry red mark there. "I'm letting loose tonight, Munakata."

Reisi couldn't find anymore coherent thought in his mind as Mikoto continue to pleasure him. Another wave of orgasm races through Reisi in such a short amount of time and he came again on Mikoto's hand, albeit a little painfully. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hips jerk and twitch to release his seed when finally, Mikoto releases inside of him as well. The amount of cum racing into his bowel is a bit surprising to the Blue King, but then he remembers the redhead's size and the surprise disappears quickly. He's just happy he could get some sex from Mikoto after being separated for so long.

Pulling out slowly, Mikoto licks his hand clean of Reisi's cum, savouring every last drop of it while the Blue King reorients himself. "You're an animal, Suoh," he says with a scowl. Straightening his shirt and pulling his pants up, Reisi is struck by the realization that one; his subordinates will ask what happened to him to be covered in so many marks, and two; the seed now trickling down his hole and onto his pants. Blushing a little, Reisi pushes his glasses up his nose after it was knocked askew by the Red King's brutal fucking.

The Red King merely grins at his companion and zips his pants up. Reisi was about to turn away, knowing it would be some time before they can meet again, when Mikoto pulls him close to give him a chaste kiss. The Blue King finds himself at a loss of word since Mikoto hardly does chaste kisses, but his heart feels fluttery at the same time and Reisi finds himself yearning for the other man more and more.

"Next time, bring lube," the Red King proposes before turning away to return to the bar, his smirk still on his face. Reisi notices that the redhead's posture seems more relaxed than before, and he allows himself a small smile. Sure, he may not be 'friends' anymore with the redhead, but this secret time of theirs is something he treasures. Next time, they'll definitely meet again next time.

* * *

This chapter is definitely longer than the last.

I'd like to think that their history is similar to Saruhiko and Misaki, because Reisi and Mikoto were _obviously_ friends in the past from the way Reisi acts around our Red King and how he seems broken after killing him. We all know Saru and Misaki had a fallout because Saru's jealous with the way Misaki is gaga over Mikoto and defected to the blue clan, but what about our Kings? The Kings and their little clansmen are so similar in personality after all; Saru and Reisi are intelligent, while Mikoto and Misaki thinks with their fists.

This is all that damned Slate's fault. Following the canon timeline, Mikoto became a King first followed by Reisi, so I think their friendship ended somewhere between Mikoto's rise to the throne and Reisi in line for his. **Probably**. This is a speculation okay?!

That aside, what do you guys think? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
